The Outsider
by IHaveWritten
Summary: Cordelia is an outsider despite her distinct hate for the outside. She's hurt and is trying to hide her scars, she needs a distraction. Fred is a joker and a charmer, could he be the perfect distraction? I'm doing this unofficially as part of the OC Challenge. Rating because of strong language...


topic/44309/68275777/7/#103288617

**Disclaimer: I hate doing these, but alas, I am not the wonderful JK Rowling, anything you recognise as hers IS!**

**I'm doing this as part of an OC Challenge, there'll be ten stories (Of varying lengths…) for this particular character…**

**Here is some info about my second OC:**

**2: Cordelia Everett**

** Age: 14**

** House: Ravenclaw**

** Romantic Pairing: Frelia (Fred II / Cordelia)**

** Patronus: Reindeer**

**Okay, the prompt for this story is Outside… Enjoy!... Please Review!**

_Cordelia POV:_

I was happy inside, with a book or a cup of tea. I could be found sitting cross legged in front of a fire or curled up in a corner with my eyes shut, just being.

I was alone in my self proclaimed solitude, others didn't seem to understand. I was told to live a little, to get a life.

That was what hurt, the fact that most people couldn't just leave me alone. They asked why I did this to myself.

To be honest, I just accepted the way others were without any question. Maybe that's what got me here.

I'd accepted that my father would hit me, I thought that was what fathers did and without knowing any better I loved him despite it. I'd accepted that my mother would hurt me with words and I believed that was how I was meant to feel.

I couldn't accept myself. My weight was the main issue, hating the way you look means that you start to dislike other parts of you until you hate them too. I hated my stretch-marks, my nervous twitch, my appalling level of fitness, my laziness and then I began to hate my scars too.

I'd had scars as long as I could remember, the ones from my father decorated my arms and legs, the scars from my mother replayed themselves over and over in my head: 'It's your own fault...' One night in my third year my mothers words cut so deep that I gained yet more scars, scars on my wrists and thighs.

Inside I could ignore the pain. Reading, I could watch as someone else lived their life happily without the scars and daydreaming I could wish that it was me that fell down the rabbit hole, or went on an adventure. Books had a way of making me forget the scars.

_Fred POV:_

She never left the castle, she stayed for Christmas and didn't ever go to Hogsmede. She never even spoke to anyone really.

I saw that there was sadness in her eyes, I sadness which I had a desperate urge to fix.

I'd grown up in a pretty broken family myself, my father had married his dead twin brothers girlfriend and things weren't always easy. But I'd learnt that it didn't matter, I'd learnt that things could be fixed and that everything was better with magic and laughter.

Cordelia just didn't know that yet. Maybe it was my job to show her.

I liked watching her reading, the way she'd smile or cry or laugh at books. Sometimes I'd read the books that I saw her reading, she liked fantasy and romance.

Her eyes looked brighter when she had a book, like it solved something. Maybe she just needed a distraction, and trust me I was possibly the biggest distraction alive.

_Cordelia POV:_

I felt people looking at me as I went down to the great hall for breakfast, I sat alone and I didn't eat much. My dark, wavy hair was down falling into my eyes, shielding my face.

I made my way to the library, hoping to be able to find the book I needed for potions the next day.

I searched the shelves and found the book rather quickly, it was quite high up and I knew I wouldn't ever be able to reach it. I knew Madame Prince hated us using magic in the library but it was only a harmless _accio_ spell.

As soon as the charm was cast and the book was in my arms she was coming around the corner.

"Mizz Everett." She drawled. "No magic in the Library, I really had expected better."

She took the potions manual from my hands and ushered me out. This meant that I had nothing to do my homework from and nowhere to go before lessons began.

I stood with my back against the wall and slid slowly downwards bringing my knees to my chest. I reached into my satchel and found a book. I began to read.

"Errrrm, excuse me?" A voice asked. I slipped out of the trance I fell into whilst reading.

"Yes?" I questioned timidly looking up and getting to my feet. It was Fred Weasley. I frowned in confusion at this. What would he want with me?

"I, errr, saw you getting kicked out just then. I, ummm, got you the book you needed." He said fairly confidently despite his slight hesitations. He then handed me the book and began striding away.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Not sure if he could hear.

He turned and gave me a quick smile before leaving my line of sight.

I found myself smiling slightly too.

One act of kindness managed to cheer me up. And I didn't know it yet but that one act of kindness got me one step closer to going outside.


End file.
